News@1
News@1 is the flagship afternoon news program of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every weekdays at 1:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, is currently anchored by Kirby Cristobal and Princess Habibah Sarip. The newscast is now simulcast on radio in all Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. Airing history News@1 premiered on July 2, 2012 as part of Telebisyon ng Bayan branding, anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Czarinah Lusuegro and Ralf Rivas. Lusuegro and Rivas were reporters and anchors from another government-owned television station IBC 13 as the Kapinoy network. However, Lusuegro and Rivas were replaced by newcomers Sandro Hermoso and Princess Habibah Sarip, just few weeks after its inception because of labor and contract issues to join Kirby Cristobal. It was also the first time to have a Muslim newscaster on a national newscast in the Philippines. As of October 1, 2012, Sarip eventually left the newscast for NewsLife and repleaced by Angelica Movido who joins Cristobal and Hermoso of the main anchors in October 1, 2012 along with relaunched with a stand-up news delivery and also introduced a new augmented virtuality set, new graphics, new title card, new logo and new opening billboard (OBB) with an innovation of 3D computer-animated graphics. This was also the first time News@6 and The Weekend News on the stand-up news anchor on PTV newscenter. On January 13, 2013, the program extended to weekends via its spinoffs News@1: The Week that Was on Saturdays, and News@1: Junior Edition on Sundays uses English, instead of Filipino on delivering the news. On April 1, 2013, along with Balitaan, Good Morning Boss, PTV Newsbreak, PTV Sports, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@1 has given the new motion 3D graphics, new redisigned logo, title card, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color blue scheme in a brighter flooring and background used throughout the news program and new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles to challenge the new studios. Movido left the newscast and replaced by former RPN news reporter Phoebe Javier to join Cristobal and Hermoso. Hermoso left the newscast to host of Good Morning Boss on September 30, 2013. As of October 1, 2013, alongside Balitaan, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@1 given to the new opening billboard (OBB) with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, new set, news desk and new motion 3D graphic design. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, News@1, together with People's Television Network Channel 4's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecards, new graphic designs and a brand new studio set design by Extremity Arts. Anchors 'Current' *Kirby Cristobal (2012-present) *Princess Habibah Sarip (2012, 2014-present) 'Former' *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012, worked as anchor/reporter of IBC News, temporary anchor) *Ralf Rivas (2012, worked as anchor/reporter of IBC News, temporary anchor; moved to GMA Network) * Angelica Movido (2012-2013, 2014) * Sandro Hermoso (2012-2013) *Phoebe Javier (2013-2014) * Hajji Kaamiño (Saturday anchors; 2014) * Pircelyn Pialago (Saturday anchors; 2014) * JC Tejano (2013-2014) Saturday Junior anchors (News@1 Junior Edition) *Miguel Sarne (2013-2014) *Martin Valdez (2013-2014) *Jolo Gutierrez (2013-2014) *Chantal Marauta (2013-2014) Segment anchors *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas *Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino *Benj Bondoc - traffic reporter as Roadtop Prince *Snow Badua - sports segement, also an anchor of PTV Sports *Harry Bayona - weather anchor for Panahon.TV Segments *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Provincial News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'Silip Kalsada' - Traffic Update *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino' - Historical Commentary Segment 'Former News@1 Junior Edition Segments and Hosts' *'Tech Talk' - Angel Cordova *'Cool School' - EO Galvez *'Doors to Explore' - Mayie Mapili *'Mathtrix' - Kaith Cruz *'Scoreboard' - Yana Dormitorio References See also * President Aquino signs bill into law ‘revitalizing’ People’s Television Network * SEA Games coverage of PTV Sportscenter * Good Morning Boss * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Filipino-language television programming